Black Ops
by LLLSSSBBB964
Summary: The Alpha Team : Bex, Cam, Liz and Macey. They do the black ops. The missions that no one else can do. And now, there are four new guys on the team, but they have no idea what kind of job they just walked into. Memories will re surface and love will spark. Loads of Zammie. Rated M because I'm paranoid and because of swearing. Hope you like it! :) :) :)


**A/N : Hi readers! I hope you like this story! I love to read your reviews, advice and questions. Enjoy! :) :) :)**

 **P.S. It's a long chapter, so feel free to skip through some of the fluff but make sure you don't skip anything major. Hope you like it! :)**

 **Cammie's POV**

The toxic gas poured in through the air vents, filling the room with a grey fog. The bulky gas mask that was strapped to my face protected me, unlike the others who were not as fortunate. The men and women gasped and clutched helplessly at their throats, swatting the air around them in a futile attempt to breath. I watched silently as one by one, they all dropped to the ground like domino's.  
I heard the relieved voice of Bookworm over the comms," Yes! It worked. Ahem. Sorry," I smiled at her joy and attempt to fade back into mission mode. " The coast is clear, but don't you dare take those masks off until you are back in your car for safety precautions."  
" Got it." I heard Dutches confirmed through comms. I nodded my head, knowing Bookworm would see it through the cameras.  
" Team Alpha," I addressed my team. " I don't want any proof that we were here. Leave no traces."  
" Yes Chameleon." They chorused. I backed up a few steps and burst into a sprint. I cleared the balcony railing and free fell to the floor below.

I know what's probably going through your head: What?! Well, let me clarify.

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, daughter of Rachel and Matthew Morgan, niece of Abigail Cameron and Edward Townsend, Goddaughter and stepdaughter to Joseph Solomon and currently 20 years old.  
And I am the leader/commander of Team Alpha. Team Alpha is the black ops team. That means we do the missions that no one else can. People can not know what agency we come from, and very few in the CIA (the agency we work for) know who we are. Every knows Chameleon, Dutches, Peacock and Bookworm, but no one can put a face or a real name to the code name.

Me and my team live in a top secret building in the middle of a forest owned by the CIA. It is exactly the same as The Pentagon – same shape, same size – except it's not only for top secret meetings, but also for living, and I love it! There is a massive room for Liz to make explosives where she won't be blown up in the process and neither will the rest of the house. There is a massive training gym with every piece of equipment know to man for all of us, but Bex uses it the most. There is a place for Macey to try new disguises, make new disguises and keep all the others. And me… I have a massive room that looks like part of a city has been removed and out in my house. It is where I practice my pavement artistry and try new techniques. The girls ( Bex and Macey ) let me try new things on them.

You already know about Bex, Liz and Macey. Bes specializes in fighting, Liz in electronics and Macey in disguises. They are also the best, best friends in the world.

 **Zach's POV**

The director walked in just as me, Grant, Nick and Jonas were taking our seats before his desk.  
" Thankyou for coming so quickly gentlemen." I looked at the director from head to toe. Black heeled shoes, a business suit, and then up to the face of the beautiful Abigail Cameron, well, Abigail Townsend as of next month. She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug then did the same to the rest of the boys.  
" It's good to see you all again." she said and moved around to her seat, propping her heeled feet up on the desk.  
" What do you need?" Grant asked.  
" Well, the four of you are all tied at the top of the ladder at the CIA," I smirked. " I'm here to tell you that it's a lie."  
" I don't get it?" Jonas said.  
" There are four more agents who are above you. We call them the Alpha Team, and they are our black ops agents."  
" Wow." Jonas whispered. It was Abby's turn to smirk.  
" So, gentlemen, it is my job to formally invite you to be the second black ops team!"  
" What?!" We all practically screamed.  
" I fully understand if you want time to think about this, if you say yes, I'll tell what will happen, if you say no, I will give you memory tea and you will forget."  
I turned and looked at the boys and already knew their minds were made up.  
" Yes!" I answered.  
" But – "  
" Yes!" I repeated as Abby questioned our quick decisions.  
" Okay." She pressed a button on her keypad and the doors swung open and Joe sauntered in.  
I laughed. " I should of known you'd be in on this." He chuckled and we shared a quick hand shake and man hug. Then his face slipped into business mode.  
" Listen up. Now that you have accepted to be a part of the black ops team, there are some rules you need to follow. Except I won't be the one to tell you those rules. This afternoon, the current black ops team are going on a mission. You will be placed in the area, not to help, but to watch. You are not allowed to get involved in their mission or you will die. They have been planning this for a long time and it is an on going undercover mission. You will have to find out for yourselves who Team Alpha is, and then you watch. I will take you to the area and pick you up when their mission is done. Then I will bring you back to my house where you will meet the team and make your final decision as to whether you wish to join or not."

It sounded easy enough…

 **Joe's POV**

I'll finally get to see my Cammie, after 6 months, I would finally see her again.

" What's got you so smiley?" Zach voice reached my from the back seat of my black SUV and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.  
" You'll find out soon enough." He groaned. Zach was one of those spies who hated being out of the loop. Well, he would have to get used to it.

 **Cammie's POV**

" This is the only part I like about these sorts of missions." Macey said absentmindedly as she curled my hair so it hung in loose curls all the way down to my lower back.  
" And why is that?" Bex asked quietly from in front of the mirror where she was applying dark eye shadow.  
" Because, it is the only time that I can actually get Cam to where something pretty and slutty." Lis snorted from where she was writing herself mission notes. I was thankful to Macey for trying to make conversation. It was these types of missions that we all hated. The mission with seduction, nudity then manipulation and torture. And I would need to bore the brunt of it. Macey was spending the night flirting with a government official which she would end up dragging to a room then knocking out. Bex was playing to bold, lover of life young girl who was innocent and happy to flirt with anyone. She would be luring in the assistant who knew every secret. And me… I was playing a young woman who was once a prostitute and was now in the service of the government for the officials " entertainment ".  
" Done." Macey said, spinning me around to face the mirror. I stood up and surveyed my body, and the considerable amount of skin that was showing. I was in a short black dress that was skin tight and stopped just below my bum. It had cut out's in both sides to reveal the curve of my hips. The front parts of my hair had been pulled back and pinned at the back of my head to reveal my face and ' magnificent jawline ' as Macey calls it. I had natural colours on my lips and browns, golds and lacks as eyeshadow. My eyelashes were perfectly tilted upward and my eyeliner was a perfect swooping line. I was wearing thin, high heels that had straps that criss-crosses over my feet then up my leg to finishes above my knees.

" Everyone ready?" I asked as I put the comms in my ear and turned to my team who were all wearing something similar that showed just as much skin, except for Liz, who would be in the van directing us through comms, in comfortable clothes I might add.  
" Ready." Liz replied.  
" Yep." Macey said with a pop. Bex nodded.  
" Does everyone have their sedative?" I asked. They all nodded.

" They arrive at the bar for the secret meeting in 10 mins. Peacock, you're up first." Liz directed. I watched from the coffee shop across the street as Macey strutted into the bar, posing as a waitress / lap dancer / pole dancer who was arriving for her shift. I watched from the window 5 mins later as Macey swung herself around a pole.  
" If only your mother saw you now!" I joked through comms. I saw Macey smile and discreetly say back," She would be so proud that I'm following in her footsteps." I laughed and heard Bex and Liz do the same.  
" You're up Duchess." I said into my coffee cup. I saw Bex step out of a taxi, perfect timing. She joined a group of girls walking in so it looked like she was entering with a group and immediately joined the dancing after throwing a dollar at Macey who smiled in return. I chuckled. Bex was enjoying this, after all the jokes we make about Macey being destined to be a stripper.  
" Enter Cammie, there just around the corner." Liz said. She was in the van that was parked next to the butcher down the road. Our van had a big stamp on it saying ' Bill's Butcher '. Convincing.

I strutted across the street, walking right in front of a car and let the driver gawk at me. I was tempted to pull open that door and knock their lights out, but I was the queen of being undercover, and my cover would of enjoyed the spotlights, or should I saw headlight? So I smirked seductively at the male driver who was positively drooling and swung open the door to the club. My shoes clicked, my hair bounced, and jaws dropped. I walked over to a table that was occupied.  
" Move." I said to the girls, all of which were prostitutes looking for someone with money and no morals. I stared them down and cocked a hip. Marking my territory. I lifted an eyebrow at them and they scooted off the chairs with killer looks on their faces. If only they saw my Morgan glare. It would put their death stares to shame.

I took a seat and crossed my legs on the table top. I pulled a packet of cigarettes out of my leather jacket pocket and lit one. I put the packet back and rested the cigarette between my painted lips. I took a pull and blew the smoke out, watching it curl in the air before disappearing.

The bell on the door clinked as it swung open, barely audible over the loud music that was pumping from the oversized speakers. I turned my head slowly while blowing out another breath of smoke. I smirked seductively as three men, all dressed in black suits made their way into the bar, I found not only three pairs of eyes on me, but seven. I looked around the room as if inspecting it and caught four extra pairs of eyes on me. So these were the agents Joe had been talking about. I looked back at the three men who were now in front of me and raised my eyebrows.  
" I approve of your meeting place." I said with a smirk.  
" Gloria. I thought you would be getting tired of us. Though I'm glad to see your not." The first man said. He had oily brown hair and hazel eyes. Freckles were the only marks on his perfect face.  
" How could I get tired of you?" I gasped with fake offense. The assistant with a head of black curls huffed and walked over to the bar to order the drinks, exactly where Macey was waiting.  
" Jamie never did like me, did he?" I asked playfully.  
" Oh, don't worry," Macey's target said with a sly smile," he likes you very much."  
" Who wouldn't?" I asked, and they chuckled, each taking a seat on either side of me.  
" What is taking so long with those drinks?" Glen ( Macey's target ) growled and stood up to go over to the bar.  
" He's probably drooling over the bartender. Though I don't know why when he could drool over me." I said, waving a hand at myself.  
" He's trying to find someone else. You're taken." He purred ( the first man/ my target/ Kelby ).

I slowly uncrossed my legs and lowered them from the table . I twisted toward him while taking a pull of my cigarette. " And who am I taken by?" I purred back, tilting my head, exposing the smooth skin of my neck while blowing a puff of smoke in his face.

 **Zach's POV**

We were purposely ten minutes early so we would see the Alpha Team arrive. We all had comm's that were linked with Joe so he could explain to us what the mission was about as it was happening and what these agents were required to do.

I was sitting in a booth, pretending to sip a beer. I could see Grant, Jonas and Nick spread through the bar. Nick was actually at the bar. Grant was beside the crowd of dancing people. Jonas was somewhere looking at the techy stuff for their mission. And so I sat, with my beer, my eyes flicking between the women swinging on poles, and the door. At that exact moment to door swung open revealing a stunning women. She was in a short red dress with strappy high heels. Her flaming red hair was out and curly and flying behind her as she made her way to the bar with her stuff.  
" I'm so sorry I'm late." She said dumping her stuff on the table.  
" You know it'll be taken out of your pay check, right?" The manager – I assumed – asked the red head.  
" I know." She replied.  
" I suppose you're not worried because you know you'll get it back."  
" Yes I do." Red head replied. I caught her eye in the reflection of someone's drink and she winked at me. Agent number 1 – found.  
" Joe? Is the red head an agent?" I asked into comms, but instead I heard him and Abby fighting over something.  
" Can't you do this Abby? I really don't want to have to watch Cam in the situation she's in?!" Joe said.  
" And I'm not doing it for my own reasons! Do you think I want to watch my niece flirt someone?! No thank you!" Abby replied.  
" Guys!" I said into the comms a little louder.  
" What?!" Abby and Joe shouted back in my ear.  
" I think I found an agent. The chick in the red dress with the red hair."  
" That's correct Zach. You just identifies Peacock, master of disguises. She doesn't really have red hair."  
" Good job Zach." I heard the boys comment on my discovery just as the door swung open again to reveal another drop dead gorgeous woman. She was tan, tall, with long shiny brown hair. She was in a gold shiny dress that was short and paired with some gold stilettos. Grant was drooling, I swear. I smile spread on her perfect face as she spotted the dancers and she quickly joined the crowd after swiping a drink off of a waitress.

I watched the red waitress put her tray down and make her way up to the poles. She swung her body around it perfectly and money was immediately thrown at her.  
" I think Nick's in love." Grant whispered through comms and I turned to see him staring at the red head. He didn't even insult Grant for the joke!  
" How many more agents are we waiting on?" Grant asked Joe.  
" Only one. You missed the second agent by the way."  
" The chick in gold?" Grant asked.  
" Correct Newman!" Joe confirmed as the door swung open one final time, and in walked the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair was a light brown and fell all the way to her hips in luscious curls. Her dress was black and short with cut-outs in the side showing the curve of her hips. She had high black heels, the straps curling around her legs all the way to above her knee. By the way she strutted into the room, there was something about her, and the way she acted that seemed very practiced. I watched her walk over to a table of prostitutes and watched as she eyed them down. They scooted away and she slid into the chair and propped her perfect legs on the table. She began smoking soon after. You could tell by the way she walked and acted that she felt some form of authority over the other women in this bar. And that's when it came to me. She was a prostitute too.

Three men walked over to her and Joe started his commentary.  
" Those three men are government agents. You missed the final agent. She is the one they're talking to," one broke off and went to the bar where red head was waiting. " That's the assistant. He hold important secrets," I saw the Egyptian goddess walk over to the bar where she clung to the assistant and pulled him toward the dance floor where she immediately began grinding. " That is Duchess, and she is required to get info out of the assistant. The other one at the bar is an official. Peacock is in charge of dealing with him. Now look back at the final agent. She, is the Chameleon, and she needs to get info out of the final guy that is currently with her." It was almost like Joe was cringing.

I turned my full attention to the Chameleon just as Joe said. She took her legs gracefully off the table, tilted her head and blew a puff of cigarette smoke in the guys face after asking ," And who am I taken by?" Her purr was seductive and lulling. Wow! She was good. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she knew exactly what she was doing in the department of spy work.

 **Cammie's POV**

Everything was going according to plan. The assistant was in the crowd dancing with Bex. Or watching while she swung her hips. Glen was running his hands along Macey's back while ignoring the rest of us. I had my legs over Kelby's lap and was running my fingers along his arms.  
" You must be so lonely with that job of yours." I stated while staring deeply into his eyes.  
" And why's that?" He asked/puffed. Apparently my touching was getting to him.  
" Well, the first time I met you, you had no idea what you were doing. And now…" he chuckled and tilted his head at me.  
" Are you trying to get me to pay more?" He asked.  
" Are you trying to get me for free?" I countered and he chuckled. " You know I drive a hard bargain." I said. " I know all the tricks in the book." I grabbed his chin lightly and tilted it toward me so we were almost nose to nose.  
" Well, I'm honoured that you've shown me all the tricks in the book."  
" What makes you think I don't have any tricks of my own?" I purred. I tilted my head slightly and used my teeth the pull back his lip. He pulled my onto his lap so I was straddling him.  
" Greedy." I chided, pushing him back with a hand on his chest. I tapped his wallet through his pocket. " You know what I want. And I get what I want." He didn't stop me from reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. I slipped out a few hundred dollars and made a show of stuffing them into my bra. Then I slid off his lap and stood up.  
" I'm just going to the bathroom." I said to the other guy who just waved at me. I wink at Kelby and he followed me.

 **Zach's POV**

" Come back to the van gentlemen. You'll need to see the rest of the mission from camera's." Abby's voice said over comms. Grant left first, then Nick, then me. We walked around the corner to a butcher called Bill's Butcher. Joe was standing there with Abby. But instead of leading us into our van, they led us into another. Joe slid open the doors, and standing there was Jonas and a gorgeous woman. The walls of the vans were covered in computer screens.  
" Hi I'm Bookworm." She said and stuck out a small hand for us to shake. " We're watching this camera." She said pointing to a screen on the wall. " You and Abby can go wait in the other van if you want. I'll explain things." She said to Joe and Abby who gratefully left the van.  
" What was that about?" I asked. she held up a hand that said not to ask questions, she would explain.

" My name is Elizabeth, Liz for short. I handle the comms and tech on missions. One of these three agents is Joes stepdaughter and goddaughter and Abby's niece. She is an incredible agent and skilled in all fields, and I really mean _all_ fields." We all frowned in confusion.  
" Female and male spies have very different jobs in the form of seduction. Men are the ones doing the touching, and very rarely are men sent on seduction missions. Women however, are sent on seduction missions all the time, and they have to allow the man to touch them. It may not sound that bad, but there is something possessive about it and it changes you a little. Take it from someone who knows…"  
" You've done a seduction mission?" Grant asked.  
" Only two."  
" What about the others?" Nick asked.  
" I'll tell you as we go and explain the things you need to know about these agents. Look over there." She said, pointing at a screen that had the gold girl on it.  
" That's Rebecca Baxter, but I would suggest you call her Bex if you want to keep all of your limbs and your head." As she said it we saw Bex backing the assistant against a wall and kissing him fiercely. " She specializes in fighting," Bex was now dragging the assistant to the storage room sexily. The picture on the screen changed and we were in the store room. " Bex has been on eleven seduction missions."  
" Shit!" I said.  
" Holy cow!" Grant said.  
" Jeez!" That was Jonas.  
" Crap balls!" And that was Nick.  
Liz sighed. " That's not the worst of it." She was silent as we watched her dress get pulled up to her waist, exposing the knife strapped to her thigh. She whipped it from its holster in less than a second and was holding it against the assistants throat.

 **Bex – guy's these days are getting way to easy to manipulate.** Bex said before shoving his head hard against the wall.  
She turned and saluted to the camera before dragging the guy out the back door.  
" That camera." Liz said, swivelling in her chair to a video feed on the other side of the van.

The red head was dragging the official behind the counter and into the freezer room.  
" That's Macey McHenry. Yes, she's the senators daughter. She specializes in disguise and she is the Peacock." We watched her kiss along the guy's neck and then slap something on his forehead. He jumped around for a second before crumbling to the ground.

 **Macey – asshole.** Macey murmured at the guy before saluting to the camera and heaving the guy over her shoulder and pretending to carry him – drunk – out of the bar.  
" Macey has been on eighteen seduction missions." Liz said. This received similar reactions from us. " Look at that screen." She said, pointing to the one to the left.

I saw the incredibly beautiful one in a bathroom with the last guy.  
" That is the Chameleon," we watched the guy push her against a wall and she ripped his shirt off.

 **Cameron – Lay down.** Cammie commanded and pushed him onto the ground. **You really want to do this here?** She asked.  
 **Kelby – no place like it.** Cammie snorted and straddled him. While he fiddled to get the dress over her shoulders she ran her nails along his torso. It was distraction enough that he only got the dress to her hips before collapsing.  
 **Cameron – so, what are you doing here anyway?  
Kelby – just a stupid meeting. The government said it had to be 'in secret'.  
Cameron – why?** Somehow she managed to asked without it seeming like she was probing for information. **  
Kelby – some stupid thing about the CIA being after us.  
Cameron – that's ridiculous. Why would they be after you. I would have more reason to be worried then you idiots.  
Kelby – one of their agents spilled the beans when we captured her. Now we know information we shouldn't.  
Cameron – who was the agent?  
Kelby – why do you want to know? **Cammie had a blade to his neck in seconds. **  
Cameron – because if you killed one of my friends, I consider it my duty to kill you.  
Kelby – Oh my god! You're CIA!  
Cameron – who was the agent?! **She hissed, pushing the blade into his neck. A trickle of blood ran along the blade and dripped onto his shoulder. **  
Kelby – I don't know! I swear! Glen was telling us tonight!** Cameron leant down and whispered in his ear **  
Cameron – I don't believe you.** And then she punched him and he fell unconscious. She wiped the blood on her knife onto his blazer and slipped it back into where ever she had it hidden. As she was pulling her dress back on I saw a scar on her back, running along the centre of her spine.  
" What's that?" I asked Liz. She turned to me with sad eyes.  
" It's not my story to tell. A piece of advice, Cammie is strong in many different ways for many different reasons. DO NOT ask her about any of it! Understood?!" She asked. We all nodded. We watched Cameron heave the guy over her shoulder and salute at the camera.  
" As I said before. That is the Chameleon. Her name is Cameron Morgan and she is the one that is related to Joe and Abby. They call her the Chameleon because she can hide in plain sight. She is the queen of pavement artistry. It is in her blood. And… she has been on… twenty six… seduction missions."  
" Holy fuck…" Grant murmured.  
" That's right Newman." A voice said. We all jumped.  
" Are you snooping Cam?" Liz replied to the voice.  
" Always." Liz smiled.  
" How'd it go?" Liz asked.  
" Good. But let's just say I am ready to cut this guy's fucking head off!"  
" I'll join." Another voice said.  
" Bex." Liz acknowledged. " How did you go?"  
" They guy's a creep. So I share Cam's feelings."  
" Do tell!" _Another_ voice said.  
" Macey." Liz said, not surprised at all.  
" He was just a creep, who stands and watches as a hot girl is dancing in front of you. Be a man and go dance with her!" there was a laugh. " It's not funny Cam!"  
" It's a little funny." She said.  
" How did you go Mace?" Liz asked.  
Macey chuckled. " How'd you think? The guy went all googly eyes the second he saw my ass on that pole. I had him wrapped around my finger, and I don't mean that literally."  
" Gross Macey!" Cameron said.  
" Always." Macey said, throwing her words back at her. " C'mon Cam, I know you've got it in you."  
" I'd prefer not to share it with you though." Cameron said.  
" Cammie, we saw your first seduction mission, we were operating it from the van. It actually kind of grossed me out. I much prefer to be on the receiving end of it from a guy and not watching my best friend say that stuff to some random." Bex said.  
" I was under orders Bex." Cameron growled.  
Macey sighed. " I was so proud of you that day."  
" Shut up Macey!" Cameron said while Bex, Macey and Liz laughed. " We'll see you at the house Liz."  
" What do they need to do at the house?" Nick asked.  
" Do they have to…?" I trailed off.  
" Yes," Liz said," the next part of this mission contains interrogation, manipulation and pain. I hope you're ready. It can be confronting."

 **A/N : I hope you liked it. Let me know if you think I should continue with this story. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks! :) :) :)**


End file.
